1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to occupational therapy apparatus, and more specifically to apparatus for effective re-development of pincer grasp manipulations of the hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hands are delicate, complicated parts of the human body. At the same time, healthy hands are extraordinarily useful, and as a practical matter, healthy hands are indispensable if an individual is to function effectively in modern society. However, physically minor damage to nerves controlling the hands can wreak devastating havoc on the function of the hands. Because such damage is a frequent occurrence, many techniques and devices have been devised for rehabilitating non-functioning or poorly functioning hands. However, no such technique or device, prior to the present invention conveniently provides quick and effective re-development of pincer grasp manipulations that are an essential maneuver accomplished by hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 121,289, issued to Helena P. Debruyn Kops, on Sep. 28, 1871, describes a flat, board-like device having apertures through which fingers of a hand are inserted. The fingers are then flexed, thereby exercising the hand to improve violin-playing. There is no provision in this device for developing control over pincer grasp of grasping pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,007,410, issued to Auguste Zachariae on Oct. 31, 1911, shows a thumb and finger squeezing exerciser, the counter force being provided by a rubber band. No provision for pincer grasp of pieces is taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,151, issued to David Thomas, on Mar. 26, 1929, describes a finger exerciser having a complicated arrangement of finger-rings, springs, pivoting hinges, and screw-type adjustment members. There is no provision in this labyrinthine device for developing fine control over pincer grasp, or for grasping small objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,518, issued to Rex Underwood, on Jul. 19, 1949, describes an exercise apparatus having a plurality of finger troughs. Fingers are placed in the troughs to produce stretching of tendons attached to the fingers. There is no provision in this device for developing control over pincer grasp of grasping pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,537, issued to Marjorie Crocker Gilligan et al., on Nov. 4, 1975, describes a device for improving a child's dexterity. A clothespin-like member in a puppet body is pressed to enhance finger strength. There is no provision in this device for developing control over pincer grasp of grasping pieces or for aligning fingers in a groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,963, issued to Michael E. Dowd, on Jul. 5, 1988, describes a hand exercise device. The device of this patent strengthens finger-grip, but does not provide any way for developing control over pincer grasp of grasping pieces or for aligning fingers in a groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,544, issued to Robert M. Patik, on Jul. 28, 1992, describes an exercise apparatus for exercising the hands. The device is comprised by resilient material having cylindrical holes into which fingers are inserted. The device of this patent strengthens finger-grip, but does not provide any way for developing control over pincer grasp of grasping pieces or for aligning fingers in a groove in which the fingers grasp grasping pieces.
Another hand-squeezing device, the counter force being provided by a plurality of springs, is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,256, issued to Howard Silagy, on Sep. 15, 1992. Again, no pincer grasp therapy of any sort is suggested in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,581, issued to John W. Chow, on Oct. 20, 1992, discloses a finger exerciser against variable weights, the finger exercises including flexion and extension, principally; no provision for pincer grasp therapy is taught by the Chow patent.
A finger and thumb exercising device employing rollers moved by the fingers is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,991, issued to Atuhiko Sato, on Apr. 5, 1994. Again, no provision is made for pincer grasp therapy.
Additional hand squeezing apparatuses or devices not including any provision for pincer grasp therapy are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,445,582, issued to Gary L. Brown, on Aug. 29, 1995, and 5,451,191, issued to Gregory M. Beenken on Sep. 19, 1995, and 5,527,240, issued to Chun N. Chen, on Jun. 18, 1996; the Chen patent teaches compressed air created by squeezing the device as the counter force in the exerciser.
A glove permitting flexion/extension exercising of the fingers but, again, making no provision for pincer grasp therapy, is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,244, issued to John F. Waller, on Jun. 18, 1996.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a pincer grasp therapy device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.